The Founders
by Faramirlover
Summary: Salazar Slytherin really hated children... A story set on Salazar's birthday. SSxGG. slash Rated because I wasn't really sure.


A/N: This is for Redbull07. It's my first Godric x Salazar, so I don't know if it's quite right.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are all the goddess JK's.

OOOOOO

Salazar Slytherin hated children. There was something truly annoying about the silly little first year students he had to teach. Most of them didn't seem to know one end of a wand from the other. He disliked the students in the middle years. They would become sixth years. The sixth years, the closest thing to the evil of the seventh years. They thought they were the best thing in the world. Thought they were better than everyone. Thought they were better than him.

But the worst of them all were the seventh years. Seven years he gave to each of them. Devoted his life to training them up and after seven hard years they left. Barely a word of thanks from them. He hated the little brats. Hated the way they made him care.

There was something in the world worse than children. That thing was Godric Gryffindor.

He was always late for breakfast. Always scruffy. Always cheerful. Always clumsy. Never sensible. Never respectful. And certainly never grown up.

Salazar was just sipping on his orange juice when Godric bounded into the hall. His hair was stood up at odd angles as always and he didn't even bother to tell the Gryffindors to stop throwing paper airplanes at his Slytherins.

"Hiya, Sally," Godric grinned, slipping into his seat next to Salazar.

"You know I do hate it when you call me that," Salazar replied disdainfully, gently placing his goblet back on the table, well out of Godric's reach.

The stupid man had the annoying tendency of gesticulating wildly whilst he talked. He had ruined Salazar's favourite robe just last week.

"So, Sally, did you get any birthday presents?" Godric asked, reaching for the sausages.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Ah ha, I have made it my job to know everything about everyone in this school. Take our darling Helga over there. She sleeps with a teddy called Justin. And Rowena sleeps with three hard back books under her pillow," Godric said looking smug "I've got something on everyone in this school."

"Huh," said Salazar, feigning distain.

"Aw, come on. You're impressed aren't you? Please, Sally, tell me you're impressed," Godric pouted and Salazar was sorely tempted to reach out and hit him round the head.

"Don't pull expressions like that Goddy, it doesn't suit you," the nickname was meant as an insult but Godric took an instant liking to it.

"Goddy? You think I'm like a god? Aww, Sally. I never knew you cared."

Salazar broke his resolve and reached out to swat at Godric's head my Godric reached out with his lightning quick reflexes and took hold of his wrist.

"No violence allowed," he said teasingly, not letting go of his wrist.

"Gryffindor! Let go of my hand," Salazar demanded trying to free his captured appendage.

"Not until I give you your birthday present."

Salazar was so shocked that he stopped struggling.

"You got me a present?"

"Uh huh," Godric confirmed, nodding happily.

"Okay then, give it to me,"

Without another word Godric leant forward and gently pecked him on the cheek, whispering a quiet _happy birthday _in his ear before pulling away. Salazar sat rooted for a spot as the whole school including Helga and Rowena turned to stare at them. A deep red blush Rose up Salazar's cheeks and he took in a deep breath to start yelling.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Godric just shrugged, rising quickly to his feet.

"I have a class to teach. I need to get ready. If you'll excuse me," he said, slipping away from the table and out of a back door before any one could say a thing.

OOOOOO

The class of Gryffindor sixth years hovered uncertainly outside their classroom, unsure whether it was safe to go in when Professor Gryffindor would surely be in a bad mood. They were just debating who should be sent in to see what state the Professor was in when he flung the door open.

"I thought that I picked you lot for being brave," he tutted quietly to himself for a moment before standing back to let them in "hurry up, we don't have all day."

The class spent the first twenty minutes of the lesson not really working, instead watching Gryffindor determinately marking papers, silently studying their Professor. They had been taught by him long enough to recognise the signs of tension. His back was straight and his elbows bent into right angles as his hand dashed across the pieces of parchment.

The silence was eventually broken by a quiet tap on the door.

"Enter!" Gryffindor barked and the class winced.

A few seconds later a head appeared around the door.

"Godric, if I could speak to you for a moment."

Salazar Slytherin's face was emotionless.

"As you can see, I'm teaching," Gryffindor said gesturing at the class.

"As was I. But this is important."

Gryffindor nodded glumly, rising to his feet and following Slytherin into the corridor. As soon as the door was shut behind him, he was slammed against a wall.

"Don't you ever do that again," Salazar hissed.

Godric opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a pair of warm lips descended on his own.

"What are you doing?" Godric panted when they broke apart.

"I thought that was obvious," said Salazar, leaning forward again but Godric fended him off.

"I meant, why?"

"Asks the guy who kisses me in front of the whole school," Salazar said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Don't. Why are you here?"

"Come now, Goddy. You may not be Rowena but you're certainly brighter than Helga. Work it out."

"But I don't…"

"I'm here to claim my birthday present," Salazar said and this time Godric didn't back away.

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay, so what did you think?


End file.
